Talk:Planet Express crew
The article states the past crew was killed by Space Bees but we know from The Series Has Landed that the career chips came from the space wasp's stomach. I know on some commentaries, they've laughingly stated that they meant to say space bees (or I'm making that all up in my head, which is also entirely possible), so I'm not sure if we want to go with space bees or wasps. What do you think? -- Dhalia 02:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's an inconsistancy that the writers gave up trying to address and so just left it. The chips (which actually appear in "Space Pilot 3000" as opposed to "The Series Has Landed") come from an envelop marked Space Wasp while "The Sting" pretty clearly shows a former crew who were killed in a Space Bee hive. I think that Space Wasp just had a better sound to it for the pilot line, while Space Bees allowed for a better story. For the sake of making sence of the inconsistancy, I think the most probable explaination would be that whomever labeled the enevlope, made a mistake and added wasp instead of bee. But obviously this is just conjecture; for all we know there were several crews lost and it was a coinsidence that one was lost to space bees while the latest was lost to space wasps. Ellipses485 00:31, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :: I quite like your many different explanations for the inconsistency (especially that one crew is killed by space bees and yet another is killed by space wasps, it quite fits into the character of Farnsworth in my mind). Is there a way to address that it's known there is an inconsistency without also just throwing theories onto the article's page? I'm just thinking, if I noticed it, I'm certain everyone else has, and it would be nice to skip this conversation again, if possible. -- Dhalia 02:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Generally the writers on Futurama are really good at making everything fit into the universe, but occasionally they make mistakes (the biggest head ache for me has been trying to figure out the chronology of MomCorp, Farnsworth's employment there, and dark matter). This is obviously one of those mistakes, and unlike other small plot holes or continuity errors, they don't even try to address it in deleted scenes or later content (as of yet at least). So we would have to make the distinction on at least one page. In this instance, I think the best course of action is to add a brief discussion of the inconsistancy on the Space Bee page, and make a note on pages like this that, for example, the crew was "eaten by a Space Wasp, though this may not be the case" Ellipses485 16:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Who are Lutis D. Macacio, Essqua B., Essqua G., and Drangeon V. Giddandous as made in this edit from 2015 by someone who made only two contribs in a short window in 2015? I'm not enough of a trivia expert to pull it myself. 14:41, July 23, 2018 (UTC)